


【FF14】侍忍

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: 半虛構的遠東之國，是生活在那裡的忍者跟武士的故事。Bad Ending。





	【FF14】侍忍

武士。  
忍者。  
這是遠東之國兩大武力體系。  
作為武力的體現，他們大多理所當然地歸屬於名門權貴手下。  
武士就是其中一名歸屬於這國家其中一位大名手下的人。  
因為武士的身份，他平常的生活過得悠閒，只需要在有命令的時候出力就可以了，其他時間如何揮霍都無人理會，所以他的心情總是輕鬆而愉快。  
只是今天他總是覺得哪裡不太對。  
如此想著，武士悄悄地緊握著別在腰間的武士刀，在那道緊盯著自己的視線再次出現的時候，猛地轉身並同時拔出長刀，朝那道視線的方向砍去。  
長刀傳回來的只有劈開空氣的觸感。  
但是武士看到了在陰影中一晃而過的影子。  
「還抓不到你？！」迅速地把刀收回鞘中，他追著那道已然暴露的身影跑去，也不管街上平民的驚呼與急忙的避讓。  
一黑一紅的身影在房頂與街道上飛奔著，互相追逐，直到黑色的身影落在一處空地中、似乎再也無路可逃，纖長的身影徹底暴露在武士的眼中。  
「你還要逃嗎？」一身艷紅的武士揚起笑容看著靜立著的漆黑背影，笑容中帶著些許被人跟蹤而不滿的危險，微瞇的眼睛更是隱藏著計算的光芒，但卻在那身影轉過來的一瞬間愣著了。  
——那雙僅有暴露於面罩以外的眼睛，他曾經在主公身邊見過。  
他略顯不滿地嘖了一聲，放鬆下來。  
「你是主公身邊的忍者吧？同僚跟蹤我是有什麼事？」  
「……」忍者沉默不語。  
似乎已然完全放鬆下來，武士隨意地一手搭著刀，悠悠地說道︰「如果沒什麼事，我先走了啊？」說罷，他便如自己所說的一般轉過身，踏著搖搖晃晃的步伐往來時的路走去——  
咻。  
武士猛地止著了正要落下的腳步——他的腳下被釘進了一枚小小的苦無，如果他沒有停下來，那隻腳定是要傷了。  
果然是針對自己而來的嗎。  
雖然肯定了來者不善，但武士的臉上依然輕鬆。他轉過身，向忍者誇張地說道︰「小心一點啊同僚，再差一點我的腳就要沒了。」暗中卻是悄悄地握緊腰間的長刀。  
見武士輕鬆地躲過自己的一擊，一直沉默不語的忍者終於張口說話了，只是聲音透過面罩變得有點模糊不清，但這並不影響武士分辨出其中的殺意。  
「主公要你的心。」  
心？  
聞言，武士輕輕挑起眉毛，道︰「心？我這忠誠之心還不足夠嗎？」  
「不夠。」忍者用他那雙漆黑如墨又寂靜的眼睛看著武士，「主公想要你的心臟。」  
「你是自己剖出來還是我來？」  
看起來沒有商量的餘地了。  
感到一陣緊張，武士不知道這位始終藏於暗處的同僚的實力，但是為了自己的性命，他必須反抗。  
「可惜我兩項都不想選怎麼辦？」他如此戲笑道。  
那漆黑身影一陣沉默，然後猛地動了起來——武士抽起長刀，堪堪抵下忍者手持短刃朝自己正面進攻的一擊。  
力道不大，但是攻擊方向詭異莫測，而且身法靈巧，更是難以招架。  
武士用力把忍者往後一推，以解開武器相抵的尷尬處境，卻隨後看見對方原地一躍漂亮地在空中翻身，雙手持刃地朝自己的頭頂刺來。  
就地一滾，堪堪地躲過這絞殺的一擊，武士迅速爬起來在忍者從落地的衝擊中緩過來的之前朝對方劈去。只是不如所願，又或是武士對忍者這職業的瞭解太少了，一陣金屬碰撞聲在飛揚的塵土中響起，顯示著武士的一擊落空。  
「嘖……真麻煩！」看起來不能不用那東西了。  
雙方同時翻身後撤，等待著塵土的平靜，但武士卻在這一刻從懷裡掏出些東西並迅速丟到地上——下一瞬間忍者的身影便破開褐色的煙霧朝武士衝來。  
——噗。  
被武士所丟棄在地上的是纏成無數小圈的繩索，而忍者的腳正剛好卡在其中一個小圈中而蹌踉了一下。  
雖然這並不能真正地困著一個身手極好的忍者，但是一瞬間失去平衝的蹌踉卻是給了武士機會。  
在攻勢停緩的一瞬間，武士一腳踹上忍者的小腿，使對方完全失去平衝而跪倒，同時長刀一伸把後仰躲避刀鋒的人給穿過肩膀而釘在地上。  
「唔。」被以完全無法用力的姿勢給釘在地上，忍者忍不住發出一聲痛哼，雙手更是無力再握緊武器。  
在此時，武士終於鬆了一口氣——如果剛剛再差一點，被釘在地上的不是忍者而是他了吧。  
他先把忍者的兩把短刃給收了起來——這惹來忍者一陣瞪視，彷彿是暗夜中燃燒的火焰——再蹲到那人身邊。  
「在問你為什麼要殺我之前，有一件事我真的很好奇……」性命無礙後，武士那頑劣的好奇心又蠢蠢欲動起來，「你們忍者這樣整天帶著面罩，不覺得悶的嗎？」如此邊說，他伸出手，在忍者越發憤怒的瞪視中碰上眼睛邊上的面罩，然後輕輕往下一拉——  
那是一張屬於男子的漂亮乾淨的俊秀面龐。  
「你挺好看的嘛。為什麼要帶著面罩呢？如果有點表情，那肯定多得是女子暗暗送手帕的人啊。」武士摸了摸自己滿是胡渣又是傷疤的臉，如此感嘆道。  
但這並不是重點。  
武士伸手輕輕戳了戳忍者白皙到幾近蒼白、卻又因為自己的話而泛起薄紅的臉頰，邊感嘆著其柔軟邊問道︰「所以你到底為什麼一定要殺我呢？是主公的指定的嗎？我自認沒什麼本領但也未曾做出什麼奇怪事情，也對主公忠心耿耿。一般要挑人殺了也不會是我啊？」  
這件事武士真的想不通為什麼是他。  
聞言，忍者卻垂下了燃著火焰仿如星空點點的漂亮黑眼睛，抿緊了僅有淡紅的薄唇。  
正當武士以為忍者不會說的時候，他卻張口了。  
「主公要的正是忠義之人的心。」他偏過臉，語氣淡淡地說道︰「主公想要煉製長生不老之藥，忠義之心正是材料之一。而主公在細想後便指定了你。」  
原來如此。  
武士第一次知道忠誠也會引致殺身之禍。  
他無奈地笑了笑，伸手把釘著忍者的長刀從地上拔了起來。  
當長刀再次穿過傷口時又是噗滋的一聲，但是這次忍者忍著了痛哼，只是從地上捂著傷口坐了起來。他看著正拭擦著長刀的武士，目光閃爍了一下，問道︰「不殺我嗎？」  
武士隨意地揮了揮手，「不殺。你都把東西說出來了，自然也就不會再殺我了，那我為什麼要濫殺無辜呢？」  
那樣樂觀的態度看得忍者一陣氣悶，他又問道︰「那你要逃嗎？」  
逃跑嗎？  
「不逃了。」武士思考片刻後如此說道，他對忍者笑了笑，「逃了也沒什麼用，都是被通緝的。通緝後也沒什麼能玩，那不如乾脆從了自己發誓跟隨的主公的願望好了。」  
說得輕鬆。  
忍者再次抿緊了唇，把被武士拉下的面罩給拉回去，遮去一張好看的臉龐。  
「你好自為知。」只留下這麼一句話，忍者便在武士眼前失去了蹤影。  
他是在擔心自己嗎？明明他該先擔心自己沒完成任務便回去會受到什麼懲罰吧。  
武士搖了搖頭，卻發現忍者的雙刃依然在自己身上。  
「看起來在死之前，還有事情要做啊。」  
說罷，他便從地上站起來，一手持刀，一手護著懷中的雙刃，朝他熟悉的城堡走去。  
武士的腳程並不快，或許是想要在死之前最後一次好好地看過世間的風景，才慢吞吞地走到城下周邊的城鎮。  
他才剛進到城鎮範圍，便聽見有駐城武士在鎮上向平民宣揚道︰「主公煉成了長生不老之藥！你們該慶幸自己歸屬於仁慈的主公之下，主公將護庇你們的子子孫孫無數代！」  
聽見這話，武士一下子驚愕得邁不開腳步。  
煉成了？  
不是還缺忠義之人的心嗎？  
他還沒死啊？  
一道身影掠過武士的腦海，他緊握著懷裡的短刃，也不管自己的手被割傷，血珠在刃上滾動，他朝城堡後的樹林拼命跑去——那是城堡每天棄屍的地方，如果那人把他的心獻出來了，那屍體必然是被拋棄了。  
越接近棄屍地，腐朽的味道更是強烈，但武士顧不上那麼多了，他還沒看到那人的笑容呢。  
當他終於跑到那片似是鬼地的空地，他一眼便能看見被隨意丟棄在邊緣處的黑衣屍體。  
那具屍體渾身被黑衣包裹，僅有一雙緊閉的眼睛露在外面，而他的胸前更是被剖開了巨大的傷口，暗色的血液凝固其中。  
在傷口之中，武士看不見任何東西，僅有血色的空洞。  
忍者代替他把心獻出來了。  
「傻子。」

X

「呵呵，你問為什麼？」那主公挺著圓滾的肚皮，朝正跪坐在下的武士嘲笑道︰「本來我也不想的，但是那傻子忍者偏偏要替你求情，說他能夠把心給我。」  
「我想了想，他作為忍者的忠誠是肯定的。本來我是惜才才沒有要他的心，但是他這樣子也不好拒絕，看在他曾經的忠心耿耿份上，我也就只好勉強接受他的請求了。  
主公還扯出一抹笑容，試圖展示出他和善的樣子，但是說話的內容卻讓武士一陣噁心。  
「偽君子。」  
似乎沒想到一向順從的武士會如此出言不遜，主公驚了一下才大喊起來︰「什、什麼？！你居然敢如此對我說話！」  
「為什麼不敢？」武士緩緩抬起低垂的頭，向來清亮的目光帶上了恨意，「他是無辜的。為了一己私慾而犧牲其他人，又裝作大義的樣子，這不是偽君子又是什麼？」  
主公被武士的話驚過後又氣得渾身肥肉都顫抖起來。  
「來人啊！來人抓著這個逆賊！」  
聞言，武士緩緩站了起來，他抽出了懷中一直藏著的短刃，無視從門口湧入的舊日同僚，對他曾經的主公笑了笑。  
「你說我是逆賊，那我就當這個逆賊吧。」  
短刃精準地刺入那昏傭主公的心臟又抽出。  
罪人的血珠沿著銳利的刃緩緩滑落，彷彿是對逝去之人的祭祀。

X

在那一天後，城堡周邊的民眾流傳起一個故事。  
一個手持長刀與短刃的鬼的故事。  
如果你在城堡後的樹林裡回頭看向城堡，你能看見一道猩紅的身影正立在城堡最高處的窗前，那就是雙刃的鬼。  
據說他是當年叛亂事件發生時死的怨魂。  
他在城堡裡遊盪著，誓要殺盡一切。  
為他逝去的好友報仇。

Fin.  
Antidesma 3504字


End file.
